He Was a Whiner
by TARDISlover3
Summary: John Smith has always been a whiner, especially when he isn't allowed to do something. But if he didn't want to stay inside all day, then why'd he go and break his foot? TenRose, AU because I don't want to mess up.


He Was a Whiner

A TenRose (Is that the ship name? Help!) One-shot

Hey all! This is Jelsalover3, coming to you to celebrate the anniversary of my first day on Fanfiction! It was on Thursday, the ninth, but I didn't get the chance to upload this until today. So... party time!

So I literally started watching Doctor Who about a month ago; I actually finished watching Doomsday a few hours ago. *runs off to finish crying in a corner* Anyway! I figured this would be the ideal time to write some TenRose fanfic (is that the official ship name? I don't know as much as I could, seeing as I'm new to this fandom, but I'm learning- this is why this fic is an AU). The lovely ElsaRose01 is going to be proofreading this for me, thank you, you rock, because honestly I'm scared out of my wits this is going to crash and burn like the Hindenburg.

If there are any mistakes, PLEASE let me know! I am definitely a rookie to this fandom, so please, any masters out there no flames. I will beat you with a stick. Not really. Maybe.

Enjoy!

He Was a Whiner

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Oh, come on!" John Smith, also known as the Doctor to his friends, gave his best friend Rose Tyler a pleading puppy dog look as he slapped his good leg. "What am I supposed to do all day, watch telly while you're off exploring?"

Rose sighed as she gently moved his foot with the heavy cast onto a pillow. She loved John dearly (just as friends, she tried to convince herself- but she never was successful), but ever since she first met him he had always been a whiner. "I would hardly call working at a shop exploring."

"Well yeah, but at least you don't have to stay cooped up in a room with only a cat for company!" The cat laying next to him meowed, as if she understood what he was saying. "No, baby, you know I love you, I didn't mean it," he cooed as he stroked her soft white fur. The cat was named TARDIS, after his beloved car that he had bought when he was eighteen. Rose never fully understood the big deal about naming the cat after the car, but John had insisted. The two things only had one other thing in common: he stroked both of them. For the cat, it was normal, but the car... not so much.

Rose snorted. "Oh, I don't know, read a book?"

John sighed, the sad look on his face too dramatic to be real. "You know I've read every book in my home, Rose Tyler."

"You should have thought of that before you decided to go jumping off the roof onto a trampoline!"

"I would have been perfectly fine had I not landed on my foot the wrong way! I just... misjudged the angle!"

"Why did you even do it?!"

"Why do women spend five hours getting dressed every day? The world may never know!"

Rose thought about giving him the famous Tyler slap, but decided against it. "You said you were going to work on your rudeness!"

John just crossed his arms. "I don't see why I can't go to work today."

"Your boss gave you the week off! You need to keep the foot elevated!"

John scowled. "Please, please, please can I just go for a walk while you're gone?"

"No. I'm going to be at work all day, and I can't get my mum to come because of obvious reasons."

"But I'm going to be so boooorrrreeeddd!"

"Not my problem! Reread a book! Watch a film! Pet your cat! Sleep! The possibilities are endless!"

With a groan, John fell back onto the pillow. It was then Rose felt a little sorry for him, and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hey, I'll be back soon. Just try not to 'die of boredom' before I get back, alright?"

"Fiiinnneee," he whined. "But I expect you to be here at exactly six o'clock, no exceptions, Rose Tyler! And you better bring me a peace offering. I was thinking some banana bread, or maybe just bananas in general, although I do have some of those here, so-"

Rose just laughed and kissed his cheek. "Alright, I'll bring back something that has to do with bananas. Just rest, okay?"

"Okay." He sighed. "You still better be back by six."

"Yes, Dad." She gave him a gentle hug, one he returned, then got up and walked towards the door.

"Rose?" John called out, raising a hand to stop her.

Rose turned around. "What is it now?"

"Do you think you could get me some of that banana jam they have at the store? I've been craving it for awhile and-"

"One more word out of you about banana flavored objects and all you're going to be getting from me is a lap full of pears!"

John's eyes widened. "Anything but that!"

"Then hush and get some rest!"

It turns out that John did get all his banana flavored items, and he didn't die of boredom. Because every hour or so Rose would check in on him with a text or a quick phone call during lunch, and that was enough to get him going through the day.

She cared, and that was all he needed.


End file.
